Never Too Far to Say I Still Love You
by viettvnt
Summary: Valentines Day Oneshot KaiXOc A little late but plz read


**Viettvnt: HEY!!! Everyone!! Happy Chinese New Years!! XD even tho it was yesterday but yea lol. Anyways, having a little writer's block on my story so I figured I'll just make another one shot, now this is suppose to be a Valentine's day oneshot but i was sooo busy with family stuff i didnt get a chance to write it til now :/ so yea hope u enjoy it **

**Summary: Kai left for Russia with his beyblading team. He had to leave behind someone precious to him and as time passes, she starts to think that long distance relationship isn't going to work out between them. Letters aren't enough to fully convince her that he really does care about her. Valentine's day is fast approaching, will Kai make it back on time?**

**Marissa's POV**

I watched the planes take off from the airport window but I was watching one in particular. It was heading for Moscow, Russia. I sighed depressingly as I finally watch it disappear in the sky, I began to turn away and head home. I still remembered what he said to me the night before he left, at first I didn't think of it is as a big deal but now, I'm starting to think otherwise. I exited out of the airport and started my journey home as my thoughts wandered back to the very first time I met him...

_Flashback_

_I was running, just running...Far away from my abusive uncle. My parents had been murdered when robbers broke into our house when I was little, maybe only the at age of 6. I was then moved to my uncle's house who was an alchoholic. For nine years, I've been beaten by him when he was drunk. There was never a time I have been spared from him. As I got older though, I nearly get raped most of the time but I'm thankfully today that I was still a virgin..._

_I turned a street corner, I never wanted to go back but I had no choice. Where was I to go? No, it doesn't matter if I die or not out on the streets, I just wanted to get away from him. I continued running, never looking back but as I turn the second corner, I unexpectedly bumped into something or more like someone. I felt myself tumbling to the ground with a painful thud, I winced as the cement floor made contact with my back side._

_" Watch where you're going, will you? " a cold, masculin voice said. I looked back up at who he might be but it only turned out to be a guy no older than me. Maybe by one year but he was young and well built. If it weren't for the shadows of the night and moon, he would of looked drop dead gorgeous in the daylight but with the moonlight, he looked mysterious._

_I couldn't really see his face but I could make out amber, red eyes staring back at my coal, black ones. Snapping out of my train of thoughts, I glared back at him while standing up and brushing my clothes off which were just a plain black t-shirt that was comfortably tight and dark jeans with white tennis shoes._

_" Well how was I suppose to know where I was going if its pitched black outside. " I retorted. The guy in front of me gave me a glare and I returned the glare right back at him with my own. As I took a step forward, I felt myself falter a bit. I caught myself just in time, guess my legs were tired from all the running. I kept my face emotionless and my eyes casted down to the ground as I walked right past him._

_I thought that was the last time I would see him but I was wrong. A few days later, I woke up in a room that was unfimiliar. As the door slid open, it turns out that it was the same person I had bumped into that night. He told me he found me passed out in an alley way while he was heading to the park to beyblade -how I got there, I don't really remember- and I found out his name was Kai. I was surprised I didn't recognize him at first, he's practically famous world wide along with his team and former team. I ended up meeting the bunch and I became good friends with them._

_After that meeting, I've been spending more and more time with them and they made me smile and laugh. I was thankful for them but in my heart, I was mostly thankful for Kai, he was the one that gave me friends. Time went on and me and Kai have been caught alone, just talking quietly amongst each other and quietly helping each other out without the others noticing. Before I knew it, I was falling for him. At first I didn't believe but the more we talked to each privately, the feeling inside of me grew. And when I thought he was about to drive me insane, he pulled me outside and told me three words_** (A/N: Guess wht they are...lol)  
**

_" I love you. "_

_End of Flashback_

I absent-mindedly strolled down the streets, passing Tyson's dojo a couple of times too though I was suppose to head there by now. I still haven't forgotten that day when he changed my life for the better. I let a small smile creep on my lips, though he was cold at first, we eventually opened up to each other and found out we were alike in a way. I even still remembered our first kiss under the stars and Tyson and the others catching us. Kai looked so mad, he looked like he was about to murder Tyson.

We started dating each other after that but luckily word didn't get out to the press that THE Kai Hiwatari was going out with a girl. I hate it when they do that, they judge people by what's on the outside. I actually took the time to get to know Kai even though he was pretty much silent and hardly talked at first but I kept trying. Months passed and then came the day that he broke the news to me.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting out on the porch, me in his arms, just admiring the stars as everyone else slept. It was quiet but comfortable, none of us spoke a word because we were just glad to be spending time with each other. The silence soon broke when Kai was the first to speak._

_" Marissa, I'm leaving for Russia in two days with my team. " At first I didn't know what to say, him being so straight forward and not giving me enough time to let it sink in. When it finally did I answered back._

_" Why?"_

_" We were planning on checking out the abbey, even though Boris is gone he might've went back there. We're just making sure he isn't and we plan on training there also for the next tornament. "_

_" Oh... " _

" Marissa, it wasn't my decision. Tala suggested it. "

_" No, its ok. I understand. " I replied._

_" I'll come back before Valentine's day, don't worry. " He kissed me on the cheek lightly and rested his chin on my shoulder._

_" Ok, as long as your back and not leaving for good then I guess it's fine. " I said smiling at him._

_End of Flashback_

Now I wished I hadn't really said that but I was only being nice to him so he wouldn't feel guilty. But knowing he's half way across the world now, I'm really starting to miss him even though he only left today. I sighed and finally stopped at the park and took a seat on the large water fountain in the middle of it. ' _He said he'll be back before Valentine's day...that's a long way from now..._**(A/N: Its only the first week of January and its a sunday)**

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. For a while, I just sat thinking before I finally got up to go back to Tyson's dojo again. When I arrived, I was greeted by Tyson's grandpa. He was still using slang words for everything, at first it was weird but you get used to it. I headed to a seperate room that they had which was mine. When I walked in, on the desk I saw a red rose and a letter. I picked it up and was surprised that it was from Kai, ' _He must've written it before he left...' _I unfolded the letter and began to read it:

Marissa,

Just a last good bye to you before I leave but by the time you read this, I would've left. I'm sorry if I left a little unexpectedly but yea, I wasn't prepared for it either. I promise I'll come back before Valentine's day though.

See you soon,

Kai **(A/N: I dont want him too outta character lol)**

I glanced over at the red rose that came with the letter. Picking it up, I glanced back at the letter, on the bottom there was a Ps:

Ps. You'll be seeing that more often

I was sorta confused by what he meant, my guess was that he was gonna send me more roses but for what reason, I'm not sure...I headed out my room to find a vase to put the flower in. Grandpa told me while I passed the kitchen that Tyson and the gang had gone out to eat at a restaurant and asked if I wanted to join them. I declined and headed back into my room again with a small glass vase with water in it. I placed the in the vase and placed it back on the desk, even though the rose wasn't fully bloomed, it was still beautiful.

I layed on my futon and just stared at the ceiling, my black hair pooling around my head. I sighed and turned over, thinking to myself if it's really possible for me to wait for him to come back for that long...I decided to give it a rest and finally shut my eyes in a deep sleep.

Days passed, not much has happened. Tyson and the others were trying to their best to keep my mind off of Kai for while but it seems that it just drifts back to him nontheless. Its January 23rd and what I have noticed was that Kai wasn't sending that much letters back to me but when he does, its always the same excuse. He's been too caught up with training and eventually gets too exhausted to write letters. I was starting to think that maybe he cares too much about training and beating Tyson in the next tournament to really be thinking of me like how I think of him. Once in a while, he would send me back roses and repeat the same Ps everytime he does; You'll be seeing more often. I still didn't get what he meant, he's not sending me roses every single day, only once every week or maybe two every other week so what is he trying to tell me?

I glanced over on the desk from where I was sitting on my bed, reading a novel. In the vase, there had to be at least 10 roses, some already withering while others were just blooming. I stared at them for really long time, how are they related to what Kai is trying to tell me? I soon got tired of trying to work this puzzle out and continued on reading. After a few minutes of reading, I heard someone outside my door.

" Hey, it's Rei. Can I come in? " I had to chuckle to myself when I heard who it was, Rei's been talking to me about Kai leave and telling me that he'll come back. He's like an older brother to me, " Yeah come in. " I called out and placed my bookmark on my page and placing the book down. Rei walked in and smiled at me.

" Hey, how are you doing? " He asked as he sat down on my bed.

" Yeah ok. " I replied.

" I see. So...Figured out why he's sending you roses every once in a while but not every day? " He asked in a teasing way. He knew about the roses deal, he was stumped as to why Kai would do that too so everyday in most of our conversation, he'll ask me if I figured it out yet.

" No, not yet. I'm still stumped. " I said, " Maybe since he's so busy with training that when he actually had time, he went out to the flower shop and got me a rose. "

" Don't say that, I'm sure there's a reason for it not just cuz he wants to make it up to you. "

" What do you mean? " I asked.

" Nothing. " Rei replied a little too quickly, I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but he just shook his head. Now something's up, he knows something that I don't and it had something to do with the roses.

" Ok, you're hiding something. Tell me... " I said or more like demanded.

" No, seriously its nothing. " I let out a sigh, he's smart and he's also stubborn about telling the truth when he knows he's not suppose to so there was no point in arguing with him since I've been through that matter before. Rei looked relieved that I didn't pester him about it even more and I rolled my eyes on that.

" Anyways, if you want to head out with the others and me to do something downtown, then you can come but here, this came in today. " He placed a package on my bed and left the room. I glanced down on the package and what to do you know, its from Moscow, Russia. It was obviously directed to me so I opened the package, already knowing what it is. When I unwrapped it fully, there was a letter and a long white box with a ribbon on tied around it. I took the letter first and read it, it was pretty short:

Marissa,

This is probably the 11th rose I gave to you over the past month. I know its been a long time and I won't be coming back til late february. Don't worry, I won't break the promise. I'll come back soon.

Love,Kai

Putting the letter down, I unwrapped the box and there was yet another red rose in it. I took it out and added it to my vase of roses. I sat back on my bed, thinking again about the roses he sent me. It was starting to really bug me and now that I think about it, he never added his last repeating phrase. Was this the last rose he's sending me? Maybe in the next letter, something big is about to happen. Without me knowing it, I was starting to feel a little neglected in this realationship. I sighed, I shouldn't think like that but I can't help having this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that it might be true; Kai is so caught up in training that maybe he's just sending these roses to make up for the time he didn't spend with me. I growled in fustration, there were so many questions in my mind right now that it was starting to give me a headache. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the cieling once again with my arms behind my head.

' _Even though I have my doubts, I hope they're wrong...'  
_

Days passed by again and soon it was February. Once again, I am sitting in my room while Tyson and the others were out; Tyson suggested that they go eat at a new buffet that just opened but I declined since most of its courses were seafood. I wasn't too fond of seafood anyways. I looked over on the calender that was pinned on the wall. It was just 12 more days til Valentines day and the decorations were already up in the shops. Lovers were buying flowers and gifts for one another already and there was a special sale in most of the jewllery stores.

I was already getting tired of seeing the pinks, whites and reds so I decided that maybe a glass of water and a snack would help ease my anxious mind. I headed out of my room and saw grandpa in the sparring room, practicing his kendo move, probably to use it on Tyson when he gets back. I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed myself a glass of cold water and searched around for anything small to eat. As I was searching, grandpa came in.

" Yo lil home girl, what you looking for? "

" Just something to eat..." I replied while looking at the different cupboards.

" Well maybe you should've went with Tyson and the other dudes to that new buffet. Heard it was a crazy place to eat out at. **(A/N: Even tho i talk slang too, even i dont no how to use slang when Grandpa is talking XD)  
**

"Nah, I don't like seafood..." I said while grabbing a a package of strawberry pocky, probably belonging to Max but he won't know...hopefully **(A/N: POCKY!!! XD i luv those things! XD)**

"Ok but if feeling a lil more hungry than usual then don't be 'fraid to holler at the pizza man to get you somethin' "

" I won't. " I replied and walked out the kitchen.

" Oh almost forgot! " called back Grandpa as I turned around, " This came in today, figured it might be from Kai. " I took it from him and smiled.

" Thanks. " I took off to my room again and placed the glass of water on my bedside table. I sat on my bed again and began to open the familiar package. Once again, there was a long, rectangular box with the ribbon on it. I took the note first and started to read it:

Marissa,

As you might have noticed, I gave you 12 roses...I'll be back by Valentine's day, don't worry.

Love you til the last one dies...

Kai

12 roses...12 days til Valentines day...Is this his way of telling me something. That maybe its' over? Maybe he realized that he couldn't handle a relationship because his rep is in the way...Maybe he was planning on staying in Russia for good and just told me he'll come back just to make me feel better. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes but I refused to cry for a jerk like him...Roses wither fast, he won't have enough time to come back...I picked up the box and was about to drop it into the trash can near the desk but something stopped me, I didn't know what it was but it just made my body froze. I blinked and stared down at the unwrapped box but then I forced myself to go to my closet and dropped the box in there.

I never wanted to see it again, knowing all to well that it'll wither away like the rest of the roses he sent me. It shows that our love is slowly dieing. The tears were still brimming at the edge of my eyes but maybe it was just me that was overeacting to all of this. There was only one way to find out if my theory is true or not; just wait and see...

Valentine's Day...I wonder who decided to make that day where everyone gets together with their lover. What about the people who don't have lovers? Or that they're far away...Like me. I sighed, out into the fresh air. For once I was out of my room, near the bridge and the river to be precise. Tyson usually practice blading here along with the rest of the team but today I guess they're taking a 'holiday' break. Tyson would find any excuse to skip out a long training session and with Kai not being here, he had the freedom to do so.

I stared out onto the neverending river, it was sort of depressing since couples would past by me; holding hands, eating ice cream, laughing...all that stuff. I didn't bother to take my gaze off from the river when that happened though, knowing that that scenery would never fit with me and Kai. Its unimaginable to others. That lead my thoughts back to the roses in my room, they probably all withered by now but for some reason, I didn't want to accept the fact that there was no chance for Kai to come back. I admit that maybe I still have the same feelings for him but will he be the same or has the travels changed him? Everyone says most people change when they've been away for a long time.

I sighed still looking out at the river, the sun was just about to set. I watched it dipped below the horizon and night soon came with its many twinkling stars. I looked up and watched them all dance around the dark sky, just like newly shined diamonds.

' _It looked just like the night me and Kai had spent together before he left...and our first kiss. ' _I sighed to myself again, guess I should be heading home. No use staying out this late when nothing is going to happen, I started walking towards the dojo again. I stared up at the night sky again and caught sight of a shooting star. I looked down sadly, there's no point in wishing for something that's impossible.

Just when I was about to continue on walking again, I felt something strong and warm wrap around me and pull me into a hug from behind. My eyes widen but then softened as I felt hot tears welling up again.

" I'm back..."

I spun around and held onto him, burying my head in his chest and I began to sob. A wave of guilt washed over me and all I could do is cry. I felt horrible for letting myself think so negative for the past few weeks.

" Hey, what's wrong? " He gently asked me.

" I'm sorry..." I mumbled out.

" For what? "

" I...I doubted that you'll come back on time... " I whispered fearing to look at him.

" ...I told you that I'll come back on time...I swore on it... "

" I know.. I'm so sorry...I feel terrible now...you've done so much for me...I-.." I was cut off when his hand slipped his hand under my chin and kissed me softly on the lips, it was a short kiss as he pulled away and looked at me with his amber eyes.

" It's ok...I knew you would hate me for leaving you like that but I still love you til the last rose dies. "

" But roses wither don't they? " He chuckled at my question, I blinked confusedly at him before he finally spoke.

" You still haven't opened that last rose box I sent you? "

" I was so upset...I thought it was another rose. " I looked down shamefully, he smiled at me and took my hand.

" Then let's open it now, I think it'll make more sense when we do. " Kai led me to the direction I was going. I followed him as we walked side by side until we reached the dojo. It was pretty late and it seems that everyone was still asleep.

" When did you get back? " I asked quietly.

" Just now, I dropped my bags here before going out to look for you since Grandpa told me you weren't in. " I nodded my head in understandment and we headed inside and towards my room. I walked towards the closet door and slid it open slowly. The box was exactly where I left it and I gingerly took it and placed it on my bed with Kai standing beside me. I looked at him once before he nodded and I slowly started to untie the ribbon and lift the lid.

When I looked down into the box, it was a normal red rose but there was something different about it. When I picked it up out of the box, I realized that it was fake. I looked at it for a moment until I felt Kai wrap his arms around me again.

" I love you til the last rose dies... " He whispered while resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled softly at the rose I held in my hand, ' _Of course...A fake rose doesn't wither...which means he loves me forever...'_

_" _Happy Valentines Day... "

**Review plz! It's inspired by the saying, ' I'll give you 12 roses; 11 real and one fake. I'll love you til the last one dies.' X)**


End file.
